


The Devil's Little Helper

by DaddyKAnon



Category: Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chastity Cage, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, D/s, Demon Sex, Facials, M/M, Multi, Orgy, angel link, beastiality (?), devil rhett, link is a fallen angel, this is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyKAnon/pseuds/DaddyKAnon
Summary: Link is an angel that gets too fascinated in the Devil's work and gets sent down to hell, losing all privileges to go back into heaven. Devil Rhett takes him under his wing...





	The Devil's Little Helper

Link Neal was the typical Angel with his own special place in heaven. Link had jet black hair with intricately shaved sides, bright blue eyes that shone brighter than the sun and pearly white teeth that made his smile shine so bright. He wore a bright gold halo above his head and had a pair of mystical, white wings splayed out from his tanned back. He was God’s perfect little angel, but Link had some deep, hidden desires. He found out about the Devil, and became a bit too curious about what the impious being was like. The more curious the little angel got, the more he wanted to visit him. The Devil’s name was Rhett McLaughlin, and he was as handsome as ever. He was impossibly tall, with hair that stood messily on the top of his head. He had a neat beard, and a warrior-like nose structure. Link knew that Rhett was bad news and off limits, but he was very quickly falling into a hypnotic type obsession with the being.

Link began to lust over the Beast from below, wondering what horrific things he does, and how he handles certain urges. He knew he could morph into grotesque animals and picked certain demons to terrorize and use for his pleasure. Link wanted to be that person. His white feathered wings began to grow a dust grey and his halo dimmed overtime, and he knew it was a bad sign.

God scolded his angel with a booming voice, disappointed in the little angel for growing into such a lust hungry fallen boy. God ripped his wings off in anger, leaving Link screaming and crying in agony. The halo on the top of his head fell off and rolled onto the floor in a metal ringing sound, and he felt as if he weren’t welcome in the holy land he was so welcomed to so long ago, and he was right.

Everything around him began to dim and crumble, and soon he found himself in the middle of a deep burgundy colored tunnel. The walls were rocky and sharp and the ground below his feet was sharp like a mixture of rough glass and nails. His naked body shivered at the cold temperature. After almost an hour of walking, he heard a dark, throaty growl from behind him; his body suddenly hit the ground, limp and goosebumped. Link lay there knocked out cold.

Link awoke at the feet of the beautiful beast he's been so curious about for a while. He sat down on his dirty knees in front of Rhett in his throne. Link was stunned at how handsome the devil looked right in front of him. His skin was so smooth, and he sat with his legs comfortably spread - his feet placed on a soft black rug. The chair he sat on was a worn brass color, with different gems and jewels placed on different corners and bare areas.

“What brings you lurking into my realm at this time! Speak!” Rhett’s voice is booming loud, stunning link speechless.

"I came from heaven. God kicked me out! I don't mean to cause any harm, Rhett." Link squeaked defensively.

Rhett stomped his foot in anger, taunting the fragile man at his feet and warning him of his powerful position.

"You don't call me by that name, Slave! You call me by Master unless I tell you otherwise? Got it?" Rhett heaved from deep in his lungs.

Link nodded without hesitation. "I got it, master!"

Link felt himself heat up when he looked around. There were demons all around the place, some watching behind the beast's throne, and others in animal forms doing various working tasks.

"Word says you've been interested in meeting me, slave. Is there anything you're wanting from me?" Rhett quizzed.

Link felt his face flush even more and his body chill. "You're just so... fascinating, master. And I have wondered what it would be like to serve you." Link opened up.

Rhett let out a sinister laugh and grinned at the ex angel. "And what would a little virginal boy like you do to serve such a high-lord?"

Link swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed. "I have come to serve you and your personal needs. I've been interested in you for a while, and God caught me lusting over you, master. Please take me into your kingdom however you please." Link confessed, feeling a twisted smirk develop on his face.

"And you really think it's that easy to get on my good side with a little bit of light persuasion? You thought wrong." Rhett was testing the man to see if he had what it took to become the devil's helper in training. "Stand up and let me look at you, slave. Show me if you have what it takes."

Link stumbled to his feet and brushed the dirt and dust off of his knees. He felt filthy in other ways, being exposed to the one and only. The sickest beast known to all things living and breathing. Rhett made a 'turn around' motion with his finger, and link obeyed. Link arched his back a little, letting his ass pop a little more thanit naturally does. He blushed when he heard Rhett, and a few demons around him groan in satisfaction.

"Mmm, come over here, slut. I think I'll have to further check your sweet ass out a little more. Step up and give me a closer show."

Link took his time making his way over to the front of Rhett's throne. The soft feeling of the rug underneath rhett's throne was soft like silk, and link kept his head down, too afraid to look at Rhett any more than he already has. Link had one hand on his hip, turning around and showing off his best assets. Rhett let out an interested murmur right before placing his big hands onto link's narrow waist. With no effort shown, he lifts Link up from the ground he stood upon and set him on his lap, facing himself.

Link let out a sound only described as a sound of pure shock, and covered his mouth immediately as if he embarrassed himself with the noise.

"You're so soft in my hands, slave. You like to tease me with this body, huh? How about you take a look at what i have going on." Rhett huffed and ran his hands over link's torso and abdomen, loving how soft, yet tight his body felt under his hands. Link wiggled his ass against Rhett's member, and covered his face again. He was so flustered at the current state he was pulled into faster than he could register.

Link leaned back against rhett's chest and ran his left hand up rhett's neck, stopping as soon as the tips of his fingers nest behind rhett's ear. Link ground his hips against the thickness of rhett's rapidly hardening cock he was seated on. Link knew he wasgoing to be huge, but he didn't know he was going to be as big as he is underneath him.

"I- it's a monster, master. It will break me!" Link teased, not knowing where his sudden boldness is coming from.

Link knew this is where he belonged. Here he is working the devil up underneath him while a few demons gather around and watch; some were grabbing themselves and rubbing themselves to hardness; panting like dogs that haven't seen water for days. Link snapped his eyes closed and ran his hand back down to his own body, feeling every soft curve of his body. 

"It's all for you, if you behave and live up to your true role. How about you stand back up for me and let me touch you? You have no choice either way."

Link blushes at Rhett's forward manner. He backs off of Rhett's lap and instantly feels the beast's razor sharp nails tease up his sides, sending pleasurable sensations all over his body. Link felt his member become unbelievably erect, standing up by itself and twitching for attention. Link stretches his long arms above his head and bend them back to touch the back of his neck, teasing the silky soft skin at the nape of his neck making himself whimper. Rhett's been studying Link for what feels like years. He's had his eye stuck on the what looks like a saint, but only he knew deep down that he was the devil's little twink.

Rhett let his first knuckles graze down the center of his back and stop at his ass to cup one firm cheek, giving it a test squeeze. Seeing the supple flesh squish and bulge in between each of his long, spread out finger made his groin buzz with lust. If he wasn't careful, he would destroy his little helper in a heartbeat,

And the beast is never careful.

Rhett gave link a stern demand to get on his hands and knees, and spread out so he could take a good look at his pucker, and link obeyed with a submissive nod. Link felt the dirt on the old ground grind into his skin, but the slight discomfort pleased him. He bowed his back and popped his ass up into the air, so he could fully show his ass off.

"This is naughty, master. Do you want to take your little puppet's ass or are you just gonna watch me move?" Link taunted with a wiggle of his hips, making his ass jiggle and bounce.

The demons observing howled and pleasured themselves greedily while their master got up from his throne with a loud, animalistic howl. His skin got red hot, while the air around him blew in a frenzie of a frosty breeze. Link squeaked and yelped when he felt Rhett get on his level, gripping his little waist so hard it felt like he could break into a million pieces; anf Rhett slammed his ass back onto his dick, sliding his impossibly thick shaft in between the delicious cheeks. Link felt the body behind him morph and reshape against him, and fear struck into him. Behind him sat an almost eight foot beast, fiery red and angry. The cock pressed against him got bigger and bulged with blood red veins. Rhett got harrier, and grew long, curved horns and had the head of a mean and deranged goat. All of it was so unsettling, but still so Rhett.

Smoke blew out of Rhett's nose and started frotting against link's ass, continuing to howl and claim his body. Link had to study hard in order to take in a decent amount of air through his lungs. He reached under himself to give his cock a couple of rough tugs, and then he was back to stabilizing himself under Rhett's new form. Link ground his ass into the beast's member, doing anything to get him to be rougher on his perfect and unmarked body.

"Mmm look at you, master! And look at all of your worthless demons, using my body as a worthless tool to get off. That's all I'm here for; I crave all of your beastly, unholy cocks!" Link groaned and begged.

"You're gonna get it all, bitch. I'm gonna stretch you to fit my cock, and only mine, got it? Your ass is all mine!" Rhett didn't hold back.

He contorted his face into a sadistic smile, licking his lips with his long, goat like tongue and his eyebrows were all but knit together while he slid his hell hound cock into link. Link screamed and went limp at the sudden intrusion, feeling all of rhett's cock slide into him at the base, making an obscene bulge appear in link's lower abdomen. The smell of sin and sex filled link's nostrils and all he could hear was yipping and panting, everything he could see was a giant sex party before him.

Link felt Rhett's cock produce a oil like slick that ran down his crack and down his balls that link can't comprehend. The cock buried inside of him made a wet soundas rhett started to fuck into link slow and deep. The overwhelming pain from the stretch of his ass made him squeal in pain which only fueled Rhett's pleasure. Link was rock hard from the pain. Tears ran out of his baby blue eyes, yet he had a huge smile on his face out of pain and pleasure. Link's mouth watered as he watched the sickened demons around him. Sweat soaked strands of hair stuck to his forehead, and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Master. I need more! Give me more, Sir." Link begged

Rhett called some of his best behaved servants over to give link what he wanted. Rhett wrapped his arms around link's midsection and plowed into him with more force, digging his nails into the soft flesh of link's stomach. Link reached forward in front of himself, taking one of the servant's dicks, stroking it to hardness and taking another into his mouth; getting a good taste of demon cock. It tasted of something sweet yet bitter and he eagerly sucked on the head, looking up into the horny demon's eyes causing it to howl and whistle.

Link loved how all of them were so eager to take a try at what he was there for, trying to call first dibs even though the demons knew that rhett would demolish anybody who would even attempt to go near his new and shiny play thing without permission. Link felt another demon reach under link and start to milk at his cock. Link was a squirming shaking mess, getting used and fucked sore by Rhett and his servants.

"Master.. you're leaking all over inside of this sweet ass, huh? I can feel you filling me up, maybe I'm gonna have all of your babies with all of this slick you're shooting up into me. Wanna treat me like a worthless breeding whore, mmm?" Link teased, speaking between rough moans and heavy breaths.

Rhett stuck out his long, slimy goat tongue and licked up the center of link's back making a wet trail of saliva, stopping at his neck and biting him with his sharp teeth. Rhett's body worked into link's ass with hard thrusts, skin against skin echoed through the old, dusty room.

Link was working on the demon in his mouth with an urge to swallow up his cum. Drool was running down his chin and the demon in his mouth held link's head down on his cock, keeping link's nose pressed firmly into its pubic region. Link's eyes rolled back and swallowed around the rigid memberas the demon came down his throat, sending obscene ropes of cum down into his throat for him to swallow up like the little sex slave he was. Link pulled off of the cock and cleaned it up with his tongue, wanting to taste every sweet drop of cum he could find. Link spit into his right hand and jerking the second demon servant off aggressively. The demon humped into his hand with lewd want. The demon howled and groaned as he drizzled his cum all over link's arm and hand, a little bit of it squirting up on his collar bone. The last demon he had to please grabbed onto the silky soft tuft of hair on the top of link's head and fucked into link's throat; leaving link not having to do anything but take the massive cocks that are using him like a cheap sex doll. Link jerked back onto Rhett's cock and rolled his hips, bringing Rhett closer to the edge. Rhett reached around to tweak at link's nipples, playing with the rock hard nubs that he found brought link closer with the rest of them.

"Are you ready for my cum, my slave? I'm gonna fill you up and plug you until the next time I take your ass. Do you want this seed, baby?" Rhett fucked into him faster, pushing his hand down on the center of links back to make him impossibly tighter.

Link couldn't hear anything he was so into what he was feeling. The demon pulled out of link's mouth and came all over link's face, showering him in the hot white substance. Link wiped the cum off of the bridge of his nose, cheeks and lips and shoveled it all into his mouth, eating it thankfully.

Rhett flipped link over onto his back continuing to drill into his ass, and leaned down biting into the base of his neck making sure he broke the skin to make a permanent mark. Link was starstruck, gently resting his hands onto rhett's hairy, sweaty forearms, loving the rough texture to the arm hair there. Rhett slammed into link one last time, his cock was fully buried into link's hot ass when he came. There was so much cum entering him that it threatened to gush out around rhett's beast cock. Link pulled his own hair and couldn't breathe. Rhett pulled out and stuck a stone butt plug into link, keeping anymore semen from coming out. There was a slight bulge in link's abdomen and he knew that it was Rhett's cum inflating him like this. Rhett took link by the neck, kissing and licking into his mouth greedily tasting him all over.

"There's one more thing, slave. You can't cum until later tonight after you take more of my seed. Your needs are not met until mine are." Rhett said in a gravelly tone. He got up from the ground, morphing back into his human form, walking up to his throne and pulling out a silver contraption and what looked like a black studded collar.

"Im going to lock your pretty little cock up until tonight, and you can't sweet talk me out of that, got it?"

Rhett put it on link's cock, but not until he gave link a few teasing and torturous cock strokes. He put the collar on his neck making sure it was a perfect fit. Rhett ordered a couple demons to set up a second throne beside rhett's for link, pampering him and making him know that he's a big deal. His collar jingled lightly as he walked to his throne, the tag read "Link " on a silver tag.

He knew he was in the right place, but he didn't know what to do to deserve such a kind sir like Rhett. Here he was, sitting pretty at the foot of the devil's throne and loving every second of it.


End file.
